


Five Times Chad Relieved His Urges (And The One Time He Relieved Someone Else's)

by magickalmolly



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9227072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magickalmolly/pseuds/magickalmolly
Summary: The first time Chad can remember jerking off, he was thirteen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There's a lot of "self pleasuring" in this. Otherwise known as masturbating. As well as gratuitous use of italics, as I imagine Chad's brain emphasizes words a lot. If you want to read a hilarious list of colorful synonyms for masturbation, I highly suggest [ this Wiki list](http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/Wikisaurus:masturbate/more). Originally written April 24, 2009.

**I**   
The first time Chad can remember jerking off, he was thirteen. 

He and Troy had been up all night in Troy's treehouse, playing superheroes and reading sports magazines and eating way too many of Mrs. Bolton's chocolate chip cookies. They were taking advantage of the fact that it was warm enough to sleep outside, they had no school the next day, and the whole weekend ahead of them to do whatever they want.

It wasn't until sometime after three AM that both boys finally fell asleep, comic books and cookie crumbs scattered across their sleeping bags. 

And maybe it was all the sugar in his system. Or maybe it was that Mary Ann Cantado had brushed up against him on the bus that afternoon, whispering in his ear that she thought he was cute. Whichever it was, Chad wakes sometime before dawn, gasping with his hand down the front of his sweats. 

Chad doesn't know what he'd been dreaming, only that he is suddenly hot and dizzy and _nothing_ has ever felt as good as he does now. 

Next to him, Troy stirs in his sleep, and Chad panics. He is in his best friend's tree house, his best friend sleeping not three feet away. Chad is sweaty and _sticky_ and not sure what to do. 

Escape seems the best course of action. Chad wipes his hand off on the inside of his sleeping bag with a disgusted face, and then crawls across the plank floor to the ladder. He climbs down on shaky legs and runs over the dew-dampened lawn to the Boltons' house. 

It only takes a minute to slip into the nearest bathroom and wash up. Chad is pretty proud of the fact that he sneaks out of the house again before anyone knows he was there. 

Chad takes his time walking back to the treehouse. His mind is full strange new thoughts that don't have anything to do with his bike or basketball or what he and Troy are going to do today. He remembers the heat that rushed through his body, and how it left him feeling tingly and heavy and too light all at the same time. 

He thinks about feeling it again, and for the first time, Chad can't wait until he can go home. 

 

**II**  
Chad's parents are staying the weekend with his aunt. She's just had a baby, and his mother wants to be there. She insists his father and little sisters come along. But Chad has track practice, and after a short family meeting it's decided that Chad's old enough to be left behind. 

Chad sees them off, and then proceeds to thoroughly enjoy his weekend of freedom. This is the first time he's been alone overnight before, so Chad does what any normal teenage boy in this situation would do: he stays up all night, eats way too much junk food, and watches porn on cable.

The movies are bad. All of them. No plot, no talent, and some of it is just artsy and weird. But there are a lot of boobs to look at, as well as a lot of other parts, and Chad likes the noises the girls make. 

He beats off a couple of times because he's young and horny and seeing all that naked skin is exciting to him. Then he does it again simply for the sheer novelty of it. He's all alone, sprawled on the sofa in the living room with a bottle of lotion and his boxers bunched around his thighs. 

Chad imagines this is what living on his own will be like.

The last time is something of a surprise. It's much later, and Chad's still watching porn, more out of morbid curiosity than because he wants to get off. He's staring at the images on the screen, looking but not really paying attention. There's a guy and a girl fucking on the floor, the both of them on their knees. The guy's taking the girl from behind, and she's moaning like she's dying and loving it.

But then another guy joins them (Chad has no idea who the second guy is – hell, he doesn't know who the _first_ guy is). Chad expects the girl to start sucking him off, so he's surprised when it's actually the first guy who does this. 

Chad watches, fascinated. 

Suddenly, Chad is hard again. He doesn't wonder at it, but instead circles his hand around the base of his dick, slowly stroking as he observes the action on the screen. The second guy is pushing into the first guy's mouth. Without even realizing what he's doing, Chad's hand mirrors the rhythm. A moment later, his hips pick up the rhythm as well, and with a low groan Chad spreads his thighs wide.

Chad can't take his eyes off the TV. He can't look away from the two guys. He can't stop looking at how wet and shiny the first guy's lips are, and how deeply his cheeks hollow as the second guy shoves his cock forward. Chad can't stop looking at how the second guy has his hand fisted in the first guy's hair.

More quickly than he probably should be able to (considering that, fifteen years old or not, this is his fourth time tonight), Chad comes, spilling hot and messy over his fist. 

It's better than the others. It feels like it's being pulled from deep inside him, and Chad can't stifle his loud cry. Shaking, he laughs in embarrassment, but then in relief when he realizes there's no one home to hear him. 

Chad's too tired to wonder about what just happened. He cleans up with a couple of tissues, tugs his boxers back into place, then flips the TV off. Yawning, Chad rolls up into a ball on the sofa, and pulls the throw over him so he can go to sleep. 

 

**III**  
It's post-game adrenaline. That's what Chad tells himself. They played a hard game, a good game, and Chad fucking loves to win. Chad plays with everything he's got, _every_ game, and that always leaves him pumped up.

And yeah, Chad can remember a few times when he was glad to be wearing a cup. Excitement and the rush of victory in a seventeen-year old boy's body naturally wants to turns into an erection. He knows this because it's happened to him _many_ times. 

Chad also knows this because he's caught glimpses of teammates in similar predicaments. And it's not like anyone waves it around or anything. Sometimes, a guy just gets stiff for no good reason. Chad doesn't feel weird about it. It happens. It's no big deal.

Except this time. This time, Chad's dick is hard and throbbing where it's pressed up against the inside of his baseball pants, and it's so bad that Chad knows he can't get undressed. The locker room is full. There's no way Chad is going to show all his friends that he's ridiculously erect.

Chad wracks his brain for a way out. All around him, boys are stripping down and heading for the showers. That's...not really an option for Chad just now. 

He finally decides to duck into a bathroom stall for a little space. Maybe being alone will help him cool off. He just needs to think about something totally unsexy. Something that is _not_ the image of perfect plays and straining sweaty muscles currently filling his mind. But Chad can hear his teammates, laughing and hurling good-natured insults at one another, and Ryan's voice stands out among all the enthusiastic chatter.

Which shouldn't matter. But for some stupid reason Chad's dick seems pretty interested. 

Chad stares accusingly down at the bulge in his pants as if it's a traitor. 

And yeah, okay, so Ryan was fucking phenomenal this afternoon. Who knew the little drama boy would be as good with a bat as he is with a pair of tap shoes? Not Chad, that's for damn sure. 

Chad can hear the rush of shower water, and the voices of his friends echoing off the tiles. Ryan's laughter is high and bright, and suddenly Chad's hand is moving.

The hell with it. He needs this stupid hard-on gone, and if he has to beat off right here, then that's what he'll do. Belt unbuckled, button popped, and Chad has his zipper down in a matter of seconds. He reaches into the opening and wriggles his fingers past the waistband of his briefs with a single-minded determination.

Chad knows how to do this. Closing his eyes, he jerks the shaft, fist tight, and he presses his lips together to muffle any sounds that might try to escape. The head of his cock is already moist, and Chad uses what's there to help pump his hand faster.

Somewhere, a towel snaps, and someone shrieks in surprise. The room erupts in laughter. It's all too easy for Chad to imagine the scene in the shower taking place just now, and the swell in noise thankfully drowns out the sound of Chad's groan.

It doesn't take long, especially when Chad stops fighting against the images that are popping into his head. Steamy air and toned muscles only covered by wet, flushed skin…fuck, yeah. 

"Hey, Danforth," Ryan's voice calls out, and Chad's hips snap forward so hard he's sure his knees are going to buckle. "Hurry up...! You're going to miss the food." 

"Coming..." Chad calls back, hoping no one notices how breathless he suddenly sounds. "I'm coming..." and then he is, spilling and shaking as he presses his forehead against the metal door of the stall.

 

**IV**  
When Chad finally gets his new car, he goes for a long drive up into the foothills, pulls off at a somewhat secluded location, and jerks off in the back seat. He figures this way when his friends start ribbing him about getting some action in the Chadmobile, Chad can tell them, in all honesty, that he's already gotten off back there. 

That he was alone when he did it is no one's business but his own. Chad's not nearly the ladies man his friends seem to think he is. Actually, he's not a ladies man at all. No one knows that Chad's figured out he's actually more of a _man's_ man. He just hasn't found the right man to fool around with in his car.

Well. Chad hasn't found him _yet_ , anyway.

 

**V**   
Fucking musicals. Chad hates them. He hates that his supposed best friend is so damn whipped that he not only agreed to star in a musical their senior year, but that he talked everyone else into it, too. 

Okay, so maybe Chad hates that _he's_ whipped. But he hates musicals more.

Groaning out his frustration to his empty bedroom, Chad throws himself face first onto his bed.

What he really hates is how much time the rehearsals take up. Time that could be spent playing basketball. Or hanging out with his friends. Or, like, doing _any_ other thing than what he spent the last two hours doing. 

He had to watch Ryan prance around on stage. In floral print pants and knee boots. Seriously, who did he think he was? The fashion police? 

Chad chuckles to himself. He's not mad at Ryan. Not really. Even though Chad is pretty sure Ryan picked out that ridiculous clown costume the other day, then laughed his ass off when he saw Chad in it. 

Chad always suspected Ryan was an evil bitch. In a twisted sort of way, Chad can respect that. 

It's just...being in a musical is hard. Harder than he thought it would be. Chad's used to being good at things. Sports, school - just because he's the class clown doesn't mean he isn't smart - but all this choreography and singing is weird. It's different.

And it isn't that Chad can't do it, but he has to pay attention, _really_ pay attention, and Chad's finding that to be surprisingly difficult. 

It's all Ryan's fault. So, okay, maybe Chad is a little mad at Ryan. He just makes every step look so easy. Like he doesn't even have to think to get his body to do what he wants it to do. But he's incredibly patient with the rest of the cast. He works with each person and shows them the routine over and over until they finally get it. And then smiles like he's so proud he could burst. 

Chad likes it when he gets that smile. 

Stretching out on his belly, Chad thinks about today's practice. He thinks about how Ryan worked with him all afternoon, just the two of them on the stage. Each of them holding a ball and going through the choreography step by step until they were doing it in time with the music. In time with each other.

Chad had been hesitant about his ability to learn an entire dance routine. But Ryan had insisted that not only could Chad learn it, but once he _did_ learn it the other boys would, too. Ryan had confidence in Chad's ability to inspire them. 

Ryan also had the ability to completely distract Chad. If Chad was honest with himself, he'd admit it had taken him longer to learn the choreography simply because he'd not been able to stop staring whenever Ryan danced. 

Ryan was fluid. His body moved in ways that made Chad want to touch it, just to feel the flex of muscle and the stretch of skin. He wanted to feel its motion. 

During rehearsal today Chad was a little startled to realize just how often he wanted to touch the other boy. How often, and how much. 

And right now Chad's a little startled to realize that he's getting hard just thinking about it. Thinking about touching Ryan. 

Slowly, Chad pushes his hips down against the mattress. The pressure feels good, but it also makes him harder, and Chad does it again before he can stop himself. "Fuck..." Chad murmurs, and spreads his thighs, rubbing down in an indulgent grind. 

He knows he should get up. He has homework, dinner's in about an hour, and he wants to get in some hoops before it gets dark. 

What Chad does instead is pull open his cargo pants and shove his boxers out of the way.

His dick is dry and smooth and really hot. Chad makes a loose fist around the head so he can rub into his palm. 

Slowly at first, Chad starts to thrust his hips, a slow back and forth. He closes his eyes.

In his mind, Chad imagines what it would feel like to press against Ryan's body like this. The slide of taut muscle and bare skin, all warm and smooth touching his own. Chest to chest, thigh to thigh. Against him, or maybe under him, just like the way Chad is now, so he could dig his toes into the mattress and grind down, slow and hard.

So he could grind down against Ryan.

The mental image has heat rushing all across Chad's skin, and he clutches at the blanket with his free hand. His hips in real life mimic the motion of his hips in his fantasy, and it's all too easy to imagine that the damp skin of his palm is really Ryan's belly.

"Nnngh..." Chad moans into his blanket. 

Chad rubs down again, biting at his lower lip, and a moment later he mouths Ryan's name. It's dirty in a way Chad doesn't really understand, but it gives him a tight knot of lust in his belly. It twists hard and pulls and steals Chad's breath away. 

Chad does it again, but this time he whispers it, just enough to know he's said it out loud. A hot jolt rushes all through him, and Chad's hips stutter forward, pumping faster. 

"Ryan, oh _god_...!" 

The insides of Chad's thighs start to shiver, and Chad grinds down hard against his bed. A moment later he's coming, bucking against his hand and the rumpled sheets with a long, incoherent cry. 

Chad slumps forward when he's done, panting as if he's just run a race. He's momentarily exhausted, but feels electric all over. His brain is full of thoughts that are buzzing through his head like the sweat prickling across his skin.

When had Ryan gone from friend to the star of his masturbation fantasies? Chad's not sure. But...he's not really upset by it. Chad's not really upset by it at all, actually. He's pretty sure he's never come so hard in his life.

It takes a groaning heave for Chad to roll to his back. Homework and dinner and basketball all still wait for him. But what Chad does instead is stare up at the late afternoon light on the ceiling, lost in thought.

 

**VI**   
Ryan stumbles into homeroom just in time for the end of period bell to ring. He's wet, dirty, _hatless_ , and obviously very irritated by all these things. Ms. Darbus falls silent mid-soliloquy, and the rest of the students stare openly for a good minute before they remember they have other classes to go to.

Passing Ryan one by one, no one dares ask him what happened. The expression on Ryan's face all too clearly says "Don't." 

Even Sharpay walks by Ryan with only a brief pause, and Chad watches the two of them communicate via some sort of freaky twin telepathy before she clicks away on her shiny stilettos.

Chad trails slowly out of the room last. But instead of passing Ryan, he takes the other boy by the wrist without a word and pulls him from the doorway. 

Ryan's too stunned to do more than let Chad lead him from the classroom and down the hall.

Chad doesn't stop until they're at his gym locker. He releases Ryan so he can work the combination on the metal door, and once it's open he offers Ryan a towel.

"It's clean," Chad informs, but then grins a little sheepishly. "Well, okay, it'll get you dry."

Ryan takes the towel, but only holds it in his hand as his head tilts to the side. "Why are you doing this?"

Chad pauses in his search through his gym clothes for something for Ryan to wear. He shrugs, staring into his locker. "Because it looks like you had a sucky morning, and..." 

Chad trails off, shrugging again.

When he feels Ryan's hand on his shoulder, Chad turns, and experiences a little twisty feeling of _something_ in his belly at the way Ryan looks at him.

"And what?" Ryan asks quietly. He's wet and flushed and his hair is flattened down in short, damp spikes around his face, but all Chad can think about suddenly is how _blue_ Ryan's eyes are.

"And...I wanted to help." Chad feels his own face start to flush.

"Why?"

Chad almost laughs at Ryan's question. It's not one that Chad can answer easily. Hell, Chad doesn't know if he can answer it at all. He doesn't know where to start, because Ryan has suddenly become different to him. This different, special, amazing thing, slipping into his thoughts and making him smile and taking everything Chad knows and turning it all upside down and Chad can't even be mad at Ryan for doing it because it's so completely exhilarating that he thinks he should thank Ryan for it instead. 

How in the world is Chad supposed to explain _that_?

Inexplicably, Ryan smiles, and it's as if he understands. Chad has no idea how Ryan could even possibly begin to discern what's rushing through Chad's brain, but Chad has seen that knowing smile on Ryan's face enough times to recognize it for what it is.

"Because you like me...?" 

Chad can't hold back his embarrassed laugh, and Ryan's smile widens.

"Shut up," Chad murmurs. He makes to turn back to his locker, but Ryan's hand is still on his shoulder, and it stops him. 

Before Chad knows what's happening, Ryan closes the distance between them and gives Chad a soft, inquisitive kiss. 

Chad stares openly for a long moment, but regains his senses, far more quickly than he's sure he should be able to. 

Wrapping an arm around Ryan's waist, Chad murmurs, "You like me, too," and he leans in to kiss Ryan back. 

Ryan doesn't deny the accusation. In fact, Ryan doesn't say anything. He drops the towel Chad gave him and winds his arms up around Chad's neck. 

It's several minutes before either of them come up for air. 

Chad smiles, surprised but definitely happy. He's relieved to see when Ryan mirrors it. 

They kiss again, longer this time, hungry and grinning. Chad presses closer to Ryan, and presses him against the lockers. Ryan presses back, his slim body slowly arching, and when their hips brush, Chad groans.

Chad's hands skate down the lines of Ryan's sides, over his wet shirt and down to the sodden cold fabric of his trousers. Ryan's hands are busy threading through Chad's curls, and something about how that feels gives Chad a little knot of lust in his belly.

Recklessly, Chad turns his hand so he can smooth his palm down the front of Ryan's pants. He can feel hardness there, and he groans again, echoing the one Ryan suddenly spills into his mouth.

"Oh, god," Ryan breathes against Chad's mouth, his hips rolling forward. But then his eyes flutter open, confusion clouding the arousal in his expression, and Chad's hand stills.

"Is this...okay?" There's a hopeful note in Chad's voice, and relief floods through him when Ryan grins and rolls his eyes.

"But...here? Now?" Ryan's voice is already a little breathless, and it makes Chad grin, too.

"School assembly today. There's no P.E. until third period; we've got like, fifty minutes."

Ryan huffs a laugh. "I don't think it'll take that long."

"Let's find out," Chad growls playfully before sinking into the welcoming heat of Ryan's mouth once more.

Opening someone else's pants proves to be difficult, especially when the tight fabric is wet and the boy wearing them won't hold still. Chad imagines Ryan might stop moving if they stopped kissing, but Chad's not willing to find out. 

Chad manages to open Ryan's trousers despite the obstacles, and quickly works a hand inside to give Ryan something more than his own now damp and denim-clad hip to rub against.

When he feels Chad's hand, Ryan tugs unconsciously on Chad's hair and makes a _sound_ , something low and wild and utterly un-Ryan. Chad feels it all through his own body, and he kisses Ryan again, deeper and just a little bit desperate.

It's not as strange as Chad thought it would be. Jerking Ryan off is pretty much like jerking himself. Except, y'know, it's about a thousand times hotter. 

And even though the angle is weird, and the zipper of Ryan's pants scrapes his knuckles every time his fist slides up, Chad finds a rhythm that Ryan likes. He thinks Ryan likes it anyway, what with how Ryan is trying to devour his mouth. 

Pressing more of his weight against Ryan, Chad throws all of his concentration into getting Ryan off. If there's one thing Chad's good at, it's _this_. Chad strokes and squeezes and tugs until Ryan's cock jerks and then he's coming, thick spurts that cover Chad's knuckles.

Ryan slumps back against the lockers, panting with his eyes closed. Chad just looks at him, taking advantage of the moment to study the other boy close-up. He looks a lot happier than he did when Chad first saw him in homeroom, and Chad grins, knowing he's responsible. But then Ryan's eyes flutter open, and Chad leans back a bit, suddenly unsure.

Ryan studies Chad, and for a long moment, neither of them speaks. Ryan slowly lets a teasing smile spread across his face. "You're really good at that," he chuckles. 

Exhaling a breath, Chad grins. "Yeah, well. I've had a lot of practice."

Ryan laughs, low and intimate, and Chad gets that little twisty feeling in his belly again.

"Y'know...I've had some practice at that, too." Leaning close, Ryan brushes his mouth against Chad's ear. "I bet I'm just as good. Want me to show you?" His fingers hook into the front of Chad's jeans. Just resting there, but it's enough. 

Swallowing, Chad nods, and Ryan flicks open the button on Chad's waistband.

Chad soon finds out that Ryan is most definitely right.

~fin~


End file.
